A single person may have access to more than one user equipment (UE), such as wearable devices, tablets, smartphones, mobile wireless routers, and other devices. These UEs have their own identity and may be connected to a wireless wide area network (WWAN) and a local network, such as a wireless local area network (WLAN) or personal area network (PAN), or through WiFi. Each UE may not have the same access to WWAN. For example, some UEs may be in a disadvantaged position with a poor radio link, for example from a blocked signal or poor radio frequency (RF) front end, less supported band, or worse radio access technology. Some UEs may be in a better location, may be supported by a wider bandwidth, have better access technology, or less of a constraint on power consumption.
Also, some UEs may have multiple subscriber identity module (SIM) card slots, which support multiple phone calls simultaneously. For example, in dual SIM dual active (DSDA) or dual SIM dual standby (DSDS) enables one UE to register a network with multiple identifiers, or multiple SIMs.